Addiction
by Al Dee Haywill
Summary: "Aku tidak mencintai Alfred.." Ivan menggumamkan kata-kata itu sekali lagi. bisa dihitung, dia menggumamkan kata itu 65 kali. Ivan.. kau bilang kau membencinya.. tapi di dalam hatimu kau merindukannya bukan? Pria itu.. yang kau renggut 'keperawanannya' "Sialan.. Kenapa kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, Al.. Kenapa.." RusAme fic. slight RusPru and UKUS. Semi-Lemon, no flame please


Hei.. Apa kau bahagia? Aku ikut bahagia. Tapi, aku sekarang takut. Dia tak menggunakannya saat melakukannya dan dia menaburkan benihnya di dalam tubuhku. Aku takut. Aku takut. Aku ingin mati saja.

* * *

-Addiction-  
Pairing : Russia/America  
slight Russia/Fem!Prussia  
Warning : Semi-Lemon, Yaoi, M-Preg,  
OOC, AU, Typo (s), etc  
Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
(OC Confederate States of America) Allen Theodore Jones © Me  
(OC Western territories of America) Alicia Olivia Jones © Me  
Story © Me

* * *

"Arthur? Kau mau kemana?" pekik seseorang berambut blonde sebahu yang agak bergelombang. Aksen perancis terdengar dari bibirnya saat melihat kakak angkat Alfred yang notabene teman dekat Alfred kini mengejarnya.

"Ke rumah Alfred. Allen menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalau Alfred demam tinggi. Mau ikut?" jawab Arthur buru-buru masuk ke mobil hitamnya yang mewah itu. Francis yang memang heran kenapa Alfred tak masuk kuliah langsung masuk dalam mobil Arthur.

.

.

.

"Woy! Bukankah sebentar lagi liburan musim panas?" seru Gilbert pada temannya sejak kecil alias Ivan yang masih setia memandangi air kolam, walau Julchen sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ivan datar.

"Ck, ck, ck." decak Gilbert. "Aku ingin kau membuat acara untuk anak-anak semester 4. Tapi untuk jurusan sastra dan seni saja." seringai Pria asal Jerman itu.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ivan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ish, kau ini tidak nyambung dari tadi. Karena tidak mungkin membawa semua anak semester 4. Aku pilih jurusan kita, Sastra dan karena ada aku di Sastra dan My Liebe, Annaliese dikelas seni.. kesesesese." Gilbert menyeringai lagi.

"Kau yang parah. Kalau ingin buat acara, kenapa tidak undang semuanya saja?"

"Ada apa?" sahut Govert yang baru datang. "Whoa. Berarti aku bisa bertemu adik-adik manis dan seksi dong? Mijn God!" Gilbert menyiram Govert dengan air. Rambut Govert yang tegak bagai tulip itu turun seketika. Begitu juga syal kesayangannya, basah karena air.

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan Gil?!" Bentak Govert saat Gilbert menyiramnya dengan air.

"Carilah pacar yang benar Govert.. Kau sudah menaruh hati pada Kirana, dan kau akan mencari yang lain lagi? Mein Gott.. kau benar-benar seorang pervert." timpal Gilbert.

"Terserah Kau mau bilang apa, Gil. Aku ya Aku. Ini sifatku." Govert menyeringai dan Ivan memandangnya bingung. Dengan pelan, Govert mendekati Ivan dan membentuk posisi berbisik. "Bagaimana dengan Alfred F. Jones?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ivan hati-hati, tapi Govert malah tertawa terbahak-bahak."Hentikan tawamu itu Govert.. Aku Tanya, ada apa kau tiba-tiba Tanya seperti itu?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sering memperhatikan anak itu diam-diam? Hahahaha"

"Kau-"

"Hei , Govert.." seringai Gilbert saat melihat Ivan berdiri dekat dengan air. Govert tersenyum licik, ia berpindah ke belakang Ivan.

"Hei hei, WHOA!"

**-Byurr**

Gilbert dan Govert tertawa keras melihat Ivan tercebur dengan indahnya. Muka kusut Ivan tak luntur-luntur juga rupanya. Basahlah badan Pemuda asal Rusia itu.

"Aku tak ikut-ikut, Ini Ide-nya Gilbert. Aku pergi dulu~" Govert berusaha kabur dari amukan Ivan. Ia melambai ke arah mereka dan pergi entah kemana. Sementara itu, Ivan menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"Ja ja.. Maaf, maaf. Tapi tadi kalian membicarakan siapa?"

"Sudahlah! Lupakan! Aku pergi." Ivan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kolam. Saking kesalnya, sampai-sampai asap keluar dari Kepalanya itu.

"Aku sendirian lagi… Ahhh 'main' dikolam ini dengan Annaliese pasti seru. kesesese… telpon Annaliese ahhh~"

Baik. Mari kita tinggalkan pria albino ini.

.

.

.

Alfred masih terlelap semenjak 4 jam yang lalu. Benar-benar kelelahan pastinya. Ditambah luka di kulit belakang dan rektumnya. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka Ivan akan benar-benar membuat ancamannya menjadi nyata. Faktanya dulu dia juga pernah beberapa kali melanggar perintah Ivan, tapi Ivan hanya memperingatkan agar tak melakukan hal itu lagi dengan segala ancamannya.

Hingga saat yang paling ditakuti oleh Alfred terjadi. Dia tahu, Ivan pasti tak akan peduli dia sakit atau tidak. Paling Ivan akan menghubunginya jika Ivan ingin bercinta lagi. Oleh karna itu, Alfred meng-nonaktifkan HP nya.

Arthur dan Francis sampai di Apartemen Alfred. Sebenarnya apartemen ini juga diberikan oleh Ivan padanya . Ya Tuhan, pasti dia menganggap Ivan adalah orang terbaik didunia. Kalau saja dia tahu.

Sejak membukakan pintu. Arthur tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf. Dia pikir Alfred sakit karena kemarin dia menahan Alfred agar tak pulang dan kelelahan menemaninya saat merayakan ulang tahun bersama teman-temannya. Francis juga merasa bersalah tak menemani Alfred waktu itu, ikut meminta maaf padanya . Alicia, Kakak Alfred yang pada dasarnya baik hanya tersenyum sedih dan mempersilahkan mereka menjenguk Alfred yang masih terlelap dikamarnya.

"Al.." ratap Arthur yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Alfred yang ditusuk jarum infus.

"Dokter baru saja pulang dan bilang kalau Kak Alfred hanya demam dan shock berat. Karena aku harus menunggu dia tidur baru bisa menghubungi dokter. Semoga dia segera sadar." harap Allen, Adik Alfred yang mempunyai wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Alfred."Aku keluar dulu."

Allen pun meninggalkan mereka. Francis terlalu memperhatikan atau apa, tapi dia melihat bercak merah dileher Alfred, dekat dengan telinga. Seketika dia melihat Arthur. Tapi buru-buru dibuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh karena Yao yang ikut acara ulang tahun itu bilang kalau Arthur tak mengantar Alfred pulang. Dan mereka selalu bersama saat di pesta dengan teman-teman. Jadi kemungkinan, bukan Arthur yang melakukannya.

Francis berpikiran seperti itu karena fakta kalau Arthur dan Alfred pernah menjalin hubungan sekali dan mereka putus karena Alfred yang meminta. Pria perancis itu menghela nafas. Dan menatap Arthur yang kini terus menatap Alfred.

Francis berharap Arthur tak melihat 'itu'. Pasalnya Francis berada disebelah kiri Alfred dan Arthur disebelah kanan, beserta Alicia dibelakangnya. Sepertinya Alfred juga sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, buktinya Alfred memakai baju rajutan panjang yang berkerah tertutup panjang seleher hampir dagu.

"Aku kebelakang dulu. Kalian pasti haus dan belum makan kan?"

"Terima kasih, Alicia."ucap Francis. Sedangkan Arthur sibuk memperhatikan wajah Alfred yang tampak lelah dan pucat itu.

Pintu kamar Alfred dibiarkan terbuka agar angin dari jendela kamar Alfred menyebar. Francis mengambil posisi duduk di sofa kamar Alfred yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar ini. Dari awal Francis sadar, ada yang disembunyikan Alfred. Alfred akan menjadi orang yang ceria setiap kali berbicara. Tapi, ada saat-saat tertentu Alfred tak ingin jalan dengan mereka dengan wajah lelah dan melamun sepanjang hari.

Tiap kali ditanya, maka dia hanya akan menjawab. 'Tidak ada apa-apa'. Tapi, kecurigaan Francis semakin bertambah saat melihat bercak yang tampak masih biru bekas gigitan itu bersarang di leher dekat belakang kuping Alfred. Francis sudah bertekat, akan menanyakan hal ini setelah Alfred sembuh total.

"Ngh…" lenguhan panjang Alfred menyadarkan Arthur dan Francis dari lamunannya. "Arthur?" Alfred menatap Arthur dengan senyum pasi nya.

"Al.. Aku sudah bilang aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kenapa kau pulang sendiri? Ahh maafkan aku.. kalau saja aku tak memaksamu begadang sampai tengah malam.."

"..Tidak apa-apa" Alfred menjawab singkat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Arthur dan melihat kesekeliling. Iris biru safinya menatap sosok yang tak asing di kamarnya."Francis.. kau juga disini?"

"Hei… kau sudah baikan?" sapa Francis, tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah agak lebih baik. Kak Alicia dan Allen kemana?"

"Alicia sedang didapur menyiapkan makanan untuk kita… Kurasa Allen sedang membeli obat untukmu. Ahh aku tinggalkan kalian ya, aku bantu Alicia didapur saja" Francis meninggalkan Arthur dan Alfred berdua.

Awkward Moment.

**-Chu**

"Eh?"

"Jangan sakit lagi.. aku harap ini yang terakhir. Kau membuatku hampir mati dijalan karena melaju kencang dijalan saat tahu kau sakit." Arthur mengecup dahi Alfred. /dengan mesra/

"Berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja. Demam itu bukan sakit parah."

"Bukan sakit parah bagaimana? Lihat tanganmu di infus begini. Apanya yang tidak parah? Demammu sangat tinggi, Al."

"Tuhaaaan.. Aku sedang sakit dan Kakak Angkatku memarahiku. " ucap Alfred pura-pura sedih, menggoda Arthur. Tawa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ya ya ya, terserah. Dasar Hamburger-Freak."

.

.

.

"The number your calling is busy. Ple-"

"Ah brengsek! Kenapa lagi? Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif?!"

Ivan tampak berang saat panggilannya tak juga berhasil. Geram dengan kelakuan Alfred yang akhir-akhir ini menghindarinya. Lalu dia teringat dengan peristiwa tadi pagi, ketika Alfred pergi dengan banyak luka ditubuhnya. Ivan menghela nafas panjang. Dia juga tak menyangka bakal nekat membenamkan vibrator itu ke lubang milik Alfred satu-satunya. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar kelepasan. Sayangnya sikap itu malah membuatnya frustasi sendiri.

Dia menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Tak ingatkah dia malam ini adalah malam dinner dengan Julchen dan beberapa saudaranya. Dengan tegas dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kaca besar dikamarnya itu. Dirapikannya rambut beige-nya dan syal yang tampak berantakkan tadi.

"Baiklah, Al. Kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Tapi jika besok kau tetap- Ah ya ampun.. kuberi kau waktu 1 minggu. Aku baik kan? Tapi, jika kau tetap menghindariku. Kau akan melihat aku yang mendatangimu langsung. MENGERTI?" bentaknya pada bayangannya sendiri dicermin.

**oOo**

Ivan, Julchen dan saudara-saudara mereka duduk berpasang-pasangan. Entah kenapa ada rasa tak rela dihati Dmitri saat Julchen bergelayut manja dilengan adik kecilnya yang tampak muram itu.

"Oh lihatlah Kakak kita. Manja sekali." Monika tertawa kecil. Dmitri hanya tersenyum, tak sadar Natalya tengah menaruh curiga pada Ivan sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau pernikahan mereka dipercepat saja. Bisa bahaya jika Kak Ivan didempeti Kak Julchen yang cantik ini.. hahaha." Gurau Natalya yang mendapat delikan tajam dari Dmitri. Namun dialihkan pandangannya pada Ivan dan saudara-saudara Julchen yang mengangguk setuju. Ivan akan angkat bicara, tapi Dmitri keburu menyambar bagiannya.

"Haha… Aku rasa kita biarkan Ivan dan Julchen selesai kuliah dulu. Mereka masih ingin menikmati masa pacarannya. Betul kan Julchen?" seru Dmitri. Julchen yang ditatap langsung oleh Dmitri langsung mengangguk tak rela. Entah apa yang membuat Julchen begitu takut dan tak suka dengan tatapan Dmitri.

"Rasanya jadi tak sabar untuk segera menggendong keponakan." Natalya mulai merasa ruangan memanas. Padahal tak ada yang aneh dalam penglihatannya.

"Kesesese, Iya, itu betul Jul. Aku juga tak sabar untuk dipanggil Paman." Timpal Gilbert dengan tawa khasnya.

"Ah.. kalian ini, jangan sampai terjadi hal yang 'iya-iya' jika membicarakan bayi disini." Tambah Julchen, ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

Sontak dua keluarga berbeda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi tak ada yang tahu betapa hambarnya tawa seorang Ivan. Dan betapa sengitnya tatapan Dmitri saat melihat Ivan tertawa.

**oOo**

"K-Kakak?" Ivan berbalik. Tak menyadari Kakak tertua-nya mengikutinya ke kamar. Tatapan Dmitri sinis. Bola mata biru keunguan-nya menatap tajam ke arah Ivan. "Um.. Ada apa? Aku mau tidur, Kak. Aku capek."

"Puas? Apa kau bahagia?"

"Maksudnya? Oh, pernikahan? T-tentu saja…" Ivan berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Pembohong!" Dmitri membentaknya, tatapannya menjadi semakin tajam ke arah Ivan.

"Sudahlah, Kak. Berhenti membuatku memilih. Aku tidak tega melihat Natalya memasang raut wajah ketakutan seperti tadi."

"Tapi ini menyangkut masa depanmu, Ivan. Bagaimana hidupmu nanti jika harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai? Pokoknya Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Bukankah cinta itu bisa datang pelan-pelan? Mungkin aku belum bisa mencintai Julchen, tapi mungkin juga Natalya benar. Suatu hari nanti aku akan mencintainya"

"Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan mencintainya." seringai Dmitri tajam, hingga Ivan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ka-"

"Aku bisa melihat cinta dari matamu yang memandang pemuda Amerika itu begitu posesif. Seolah dia milikmu. Tidakkah kau pikir itu benar?"

Ivan tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Kakaknya. Tubuhnya bergerak mundur, seolah menghindari tekanan demi tekanan batin yang terus diberikan Dmitri. Ivan tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Kakaknya tahu.

"A- aku—"

"Kau boleh memasang pengedap suara dikamarmu. Itu membuatmu berpikir tak ada yang Aku ketahui tentangmu dan Alfred."

"Jangan asal bicara Kak!"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Aku pernah melihat Alfred pulang tengah malam, mengendap-endap. Dan kau tahu Ivan?" Dmitri menatap Ivan yang menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Aku melihat bekas darah dikaosnya Ivan! KAU MASIH INGIN MENGELAK?! BAHKAN TADI PAGI KAU MEMBUAT DARAH ITU TAK BERHENTI MENGALIR KAU MASIH MENGELAK?!" Dmitri membentaknya lagi.

-**P****lak!**

"Aku tak menyangka adik yang ku bangga-bangga kan bisa segila ini. Kenapa menyakitinya jika kau mencintainya?" geram Dmitri. Dia sama sekali tak merasa menyesal telah menampar Adik yang paling dia sayangi itu.

"Aku tidak mencintainya!"

**-Plak!**

"Ternyata kau memang pembual! Kau akan menyesal Ivan. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sudah kau lakukan, sampai Alfred masih mau datang kerumah ini. Aku tak akan membiarkan Alfred terluka lagi. Sudah cukup aku mendengar isakan tertahannya setiap keluar dari rumah ini dan diantar pulang oleh supir kita. Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Pintu itu terkunci otomatis saat ditutup kasar oleh Dmitri. Ivan menatap kepergian-nya dengan beribu tanya dikepalanya. Dielus-nya pipi yang barusan ditampar oleh Kakaknya itu. Ia menggeram kecil.

"Aku tidak mencintai Alfred.."

**oOo**

"Benar tak apa jika kami tinggal sendiri?" ucap Alicia khawatir jika meninggalkan Alfred yang masih sakit. Pasalnya dia harus kembali bekerja. Sudah 2 minggu ini Alfred terbaring dikamarnya. Bergerak hanya untuk mandi dan makan."Allen sedang ada study tour ke luar kota. Benar tak apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kak Alicia.. Jangan khawatir.." Alfred tersenyum dengan mata yang masih sayu, khas orang bangun tidur. Suaranya juga parau. Dia memang belum sembuh total.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi. Makanan ada meja makan. Dikulkas juga ada kue." dikecupnya kening dan kedua pipi adiknya yang cantik itu, ahh tampan juga, um.. lucu juga. Lalu ditinggalkannya Alfred yang sudah terbang ke alam mimpinya lagi.

**oOo**

"Kemana Ivan? Bukannya hari ini kita berangkat ke Paris?" gerutu Govert yang tak sabar ingin segera berangkat liburan.

"Biar aku telpo-"

"Tidak bisa dihubungi!" potong Govert disela omongan Gilbert yang juga sudah kesal, karena tak bisa 1 pesawat dengan Annaliese tercintanya yang lebih memilih duluan berangkat dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ya sudah! Kita tinggalkan saja dia dulu. Tidak mungkin kita mengundur waktu lagi. ini pesawat terakhir ke Paris." Ucap Gilbert kesal.

"Baiklah." Keduanya pun masuk kedalam pesawat terakhir yang menuju Paris. Walau perasaan mereka tetap khawatir dengan Ivan. Tapi mereka tetap harus pergi.

**oOo**

**-Krieettt**

Alfred masih bisa mendengar suara pintunya terbuka lagi setelah beberapa menit kepergian Alicia. Dia pikir, mungkin itu Alicia yang masih ingin melihatnya. Jadi, dia tetap bergelut dengan alam bawah sadarnya.

Tapi, Alfred mengerutkan dahinya. Seperti ada yang naik ke ranjang kesayangannya itu , lalu ada pelukkan erat yang sangat dikenalnya, memeluknya begitu posesif dari belakang tubuhnya yang miring. Dia tak akan pernah lupa pelukan ini.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

Alfred sontak membuka matanya. Nafasnya tercekat saat mendengar suara yang sangat tak ingin didengarnya itu. Air mata jatuh begitu saja melewati tulang hidungnya. Namun, hal yang pernah membuatnya memaafkan orang itu terjadi lagi. Alfred dapat merasakan ada aliran air yang hangat membasahi perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

Jangan.. Jangan.. Jangan menangis, Ivan..

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

Govert van der Morgens : Netherlands  
Dmitri Braginski : Male!Ukraine

Halo. Jumpa lagi dengan saya. Back from Hiatus.  
Saya bukannya ngelanjutin fic saya yang lain, malah buat lagi /digamparsekomplek  
Btw, maaf kalau sedikit Abal begini.. dan mungkin saya update fic ini juga agak lama.  
Oke, saya pamit dulu.  
sampai jumpa di chapter depan :3

RnR?


End file.
